All I Want for Christmas LEMON
by Vicious-Okami
Summary: Two lovers spend a steamy Christmas evening. PWP All you want for Christmas is a LEMON! Akio/Anshii Incest, Dark


**Disclaimer:** Come on guys I know it's the holiday season but I can assure you that I did not get all the rights to Utena as a gift. This is a nonprofit work of fiction so please do not sue.

**Warnings:** Well, it's a lemon featuring Akio/Anshii so it's incest and a PWP dark too. So there is no specific timeline I wrote this while I was at work. ::giggles:: Something to hold you guys over before I start working on that Utena/Juri story I gots going. No beta but it's been spelled checked. Merry Christmas!!!

**All I Want for Christmas (LEMON)**

"And what do you want for Christmas, little girl?" Akio chuckled, slid a hand up his sisters short, red skirt. Fingers toyed with the lace before pulling it to the side.

"This?"

"Urgh!"

He pushed two fingers into her hungry little passage. Akio pumped them slowly scissoring deeper into her body. His eyes watched her curiously—the hitched breath, her heaving breasts. The way that she would bite her lips and toss her head was simply beautiful. He smirked then. "Or this?" He with threw his middle appendage and stuck his thumb through the tight ring of muscle and into her anus, curving upward.

"Oh! N-no, not there Akio, not there!" No matter how many time he violated her this way; She always pleaded with him to stop. As if he would, Anshii was the Bride it was in his right to punish and reward her as he pleased. "Sh, shh…." He tongued her ear, nibbling on the flesh of her lobe as his fingers drilled in and out of both ends.

"Mmph! A-Akio…Sir…" Poor Anshii didn't know what to do her hips moved erratically. The more she shied away the deeper his fingers would penetrate. She rode them with wild, jerky movements and just as she felt the tingle down her spine, growing, spreading; he pulled out leaving her gasping and horribly unsatisfied.

"You liked all those things, did you not?"

"Ye…yes sir." He kissed her tenderly and Anshii melted. "But now, I am certain of what you really want this Christmas." He took her hand in his and guided it to the large tent in his pants. "This. Am I right?" His sister bobbed her head in agreement.

"Answer me puppet."

"Yes, this is all I've wanted."

"My cock in your mouth, say it. My cock in your mouth is what you want for Christmas." She hesitated, face flushed with desire and impeding embarrassment. She'd never liked vulgarity.

"Y-your cock is what I want sir. Buried deep in my throat. I want you to fuck it hard." Her eyes lowered in something akin to shame. Akio nearly moaned. "Then come get it, my lovely Bride." Her hands trembled fiercely but Anshii managed to unfasten his pants and free his erection. She licked her lips and welcomed her mouth to him but was stopped inches from his cock by a hand on her forehead.

"Sir?" She looked up at him and almost wished she hadn't. That expression, so arrogant and smug, scared her to death.

"Tsk tsk…Oh, I'm afraid that only good girls get what they want and you…" He yanked her up, made her straddle him. "You are very naughty. Raise your ass up, lean back a little, mm…that's it." He easily tore the thin, lacey teddy exposing her chest. " I'm going to fuck you so hard little sister you're gonna shit blood for a week."

"N-no!! Akio, no please-no-aaah!" Akio thrust up and into her poorly prepared canal. He did not let her adjust but pumped her raw, pining her arms at her sides and using them to stab into harder, deeper, faster.

"Urgh, god. Ohh…Anshii." He grunted attacking her breasts, biting and pulling on her nipples with wet, sucking sounds. Skin slapped against skin as he continued to pummel her ass and Akio relished the noises. Anshii was tensed up and hurting; she cried but knew that he wouldn't stop.

"God." Akio gasped into her chest. "So tight…mm, I'm going to cum. Tell me you want it." His sister was beyond speech lost in pain that hurt so much it was pleasure. He smacked her butt. "Say it! Say it or I'll never stop." To prove his point he drew out and impaled her all the way down to his balls and held her there as she screamed.

"Mm-mm little sister. I like that noise." He ground her hard on his cock, drawing from her all sorts of moans.

"Please…" She whimpered. "Cum in my ass." Gasp. Anshii was being rode like a horse. "C-cum in my ass!" With another painful push he flooded her passage and it stung fiercely. He slumped back into the chair and pulled out with a grotesque pop.

"Get off me." Akio said and shoved her on the floor. He laughed at her tears, her disgust, and said. "Merry Christmas."

**The End.**

AN: I LIKE CARROTS!!!


End file.
